Above the Water
by BananaStudMuffin
Summary: Prince Severus, youngest son of the Sea King, just wants to visit the world above his waters. Prince James, a traveler at heart, wishes to see all the world and perhaps find someone special. Will they both get what they want? Hopefully they will, but there's a someone that's standing in the way. Based off of the Little Mermaid
1. Kingdom Below the Water

Helllllo, my lovelies! Here is a new story that will most likely be a 3 shot, maybe less. However, I would like to know if you want a happy or sad ending. Or perhaps you want a sad ending with a sequel? Or a happy ending with a sequel? I have most of it done already; I just need the ending. It would be great if you guys could help me out. Anyways, thank you and ENJOOOOOY! Also, I DO NOT OWN THIIIIS!

* * *

"Presenting the royal ruler of the sea, King Dumbledore!" Thundering applause sounded out and the white haired King waved from his seat on the side. His most trusted advisor, Minerva, scuttled around, beaming. The red crab, filled with excitement, could not wait for the concert to begin. King Dumbledore loved music and she knew this was the best concert she had ever directed. Having written the song herself, the crab giggled to herself as she envisioned the beautiful song. She beamed wider and grabbed her stick, rapping it loudly on her shell. The audience fell silent and with a whish of her wand, the orchestra began playing.

7 seashells rose out from the stage floor and the first one opened to reveal the firstborn of the King, Princess Poppy. She swam up, displaying her blue green tail splashing happily as she sang the song in her clear voice. The second seashell slowly opened and Princess Rolanda, the King's second born, swam out, her bright orange tail matching with her light spikes. She swam higher than her sister and sang the next portion of the song with her airy voice. Minerva smiled proudly as the two princesses sang a little duet, their personalities clashing brilliantly. Princess Poppy, a sweet and caring girl, loved to help out with the children and the injured while Rolanda, a rash and flighty girl, would rather race through the gardens with her other siblings. However different the two may be, they loved each other (and their siblings) dearly.

Minerva snuck a glance at the King and was pleased to see his blue eyes crinkled with happiness. She waved her stick again and the third seashell opened, revealing the third born, Prince Horace. Minerva grimaced slightly as the portly prince swam out, his dull red tail flipping slowly. His voice joined his sisters and Minerva was pleased when they all blended together. Prince Horace had been spoiled since he was young because he was the first son of the King. Because of that, he had grown huge with all the cakes that had been stuffed down his tiny throat. Minerva nodded to the orchestra and the played a high note, signaling the opening of the fourth shell.

Out came the fourth child, Princess Sybill, her amethyst tail splashing mystically behind her. She raised her wavy voice and blended it with her siblings, her big eyes taking in the audience. She turned to Minerva and smirked, her eyes straying to the seventh shell. Minerva raised an eyebrow at that, but ignored it, motioning for the fifth shell to open. It opened and Prince Gilderoy swam out, flashing the audience a huge smile before flicking his sienna tail up. Minerva could hear the squeals of many mermaids and she sighed. The prince was very self centered and he had a different mermaid on his arm each week. King Dumbledore did not approve of it, but he refrained from saying anything for the Prince was very temperamental.

Minerva nodded and the sixth seashell opened, Princess Aurora swam out, her dark blue tail splashing languidly. She sang along with her siblings, her eyes straying towards the sky. Ever since she was born, the Princess has had an obsession with the sky. Minerva shook her head at the diverse group and nodded her head one more time. The seventh seashell opened and the audience held their breath as the youngest son of King Dumbledore…appeared to be missing.

A huge uproar ran through the crowd and they fell silent as the King stood up, anger radiating from his body. His huge trident appeared in his hand and the King's eyes turned icy. "SEVERUS!"

* * *

Deep inside the sunken ship, Severus had no idea what had happened. Lucius, the prince's best friend since seven years ago, swam beside him, teeth chattering."Sev, maybe we should go back." The blonde fish made a feeble suggestion. Severus rolled his dark eyes before looking at his paranoid friend.

"For the last time, Lucius, nothing is going to happened. Oh, what's that?" The prince gleefully swam to the corner of the ship and picked up the gleaming object. Observing the newfound item closely, Prince Severus did not see the huge shadow, but Lucius did. The yellow fish let out a puny yelp before swimming full speed towards the prince and crashing into him.

"What was that?" He asked, his eyes darting around nervously. The long haired prince shoved his friend off impatiently before studying the pointy object again. The young fish frowned and suddenly he felt an ominous shadow rise up behind him. He turned slowly to look behind him and he let out a horrific scream. "SHARK!" Prince Severus looked up cautiously and he shoved his yellow friend away as the shark broke through the ship and swam towards them. Quickly bending over, Severus threw the shiny thing inside his bag before yelling out.

"RUN, LUCIUS!" He yelled before darting away, his tail slapping the water furiously. His blonde friend followed quickly and they both let out a scream as the shark chomped it's huge jaws behind them. "Swim down, Lucius!" Severus commanded and the both dived through a hole in the ground. The two of them dashed through the broken wooden poles and Severus saw the tiny window. "Come on, Lucius! Through there!" He shoved the yellow fish to the window, but unfortunately, he got stuck. Cursing lightly, Severus pushed and shoved with all his might. Looking behind him, he swallowed a shriek of terror as the shark closed in. He closed his eyes and gathering all his strength, he pushed one last time. Lucius popped free and Severus dashed out, breathing heavily. They swam away, leaving the roaring shark stuck.

"Hah…I knew something was there!" Lucius panted out triumphantly. Severus rolled his eyes before digging his new object out of his bag. He peered at the item before sighing.

"I don't know what this is. I suppose we will have to ask Filius about this then." Severus sighed before sticking it back into his bag. "Come, Lucius." His little friend groaned but followed him nonetheless. They swam to the surface and Severus popped his head out. "Filius! Filius!" He whispered harshly. A loud flapping noise caught their attention and they looked up to see their tiny friend. Filius landed on top of Severus' head and let out a squawk.

"Hello there, Severus!" The tiny seagull pulled a piece of the Prince's hair. "Nice seeing you up here!" Severus let out a snort before holding his treasure up.

"I need you to tell me what this is." Filius grabbed the object into his beak before taking off to his rock. Severus quickly swam after him, his eyes glued to his treasure. At last, Filius settled down onto the rocks and started examining the object.

"Why, this is called a dingybahole!" Severus looked at the dingybahole with interest all over his face, unaware of Lucius' prodding.

"What does it do?"

"Well, humans use it to...comb their hair! They poke a little here; pull some here, and voila!" Filius ripped the dingybahole out of his head and smiled proudly as a gigantic ball of fluff appeared on his head. "How bee-yoo-ti-ful!" Severus examined it closely before smiling.

"Thank you Filius." The dark haired prince took it back with a gentle smile and Filius let out a crow.

"My dear Severus! I almost forgot to give this to you!" Filius bent down and grabbed a brown object from his rocks. "This here is a babloobahoo!" Peering closely, Severus saw the strange shape of the object.

"What does it do?" Filius looked at it solemnly before announcing.

"I don't exactly know. But look. Just place your mouth here and give it a blow!" Filius demonstrated and Lucius let out a chortle as clumps of weeds sprouted. "Well, it must be used to make music." Filius pondered. Severus let out a shocked gasp before grabbing the object out of Filius' wing.

"Music! The concert! Oh, father will kill me!" He huffed, closing his bag. "Come on, Lucius! Goodbye, Filius!" The prince quickly dove underwater again and the seagull waved a wing wearily.

"Good bye, my prince!"

* * *

Severus pouted at his father as he ranted, his blue tail moving rapidly. "I don't know what to do with you!"

"I said I was sorry!" The prince spoke up, his green tail twitching agitatedly. Minerva scuttled up besides the King and glowered at the young prince. He cowered slightly at her glare and Lucius swam up.

"It wasn't his fault! First we were just swimming along, and then, and then, this shark comes out-yeah, yeah! And he goes grrrrrrrr and we were all like-aaaaaaahhh and then we tried to, but we couldn't-and then we got away and this seagull came and, and-"

"Seagull? You went to the surface again?!" King Dumbledore roared, turning on his son. Severus looked down, slightly guilty before replying.

"Nothing happened."

"You could have been seen by one of those-one of those barbarians!" The king shook his head as he remembered his dear sister and his lovely wife that had died 20 years ago because of those humans. Filled with cruelty, humans should not have any contact with his children.

"They're not barbarians!" Severus denied, his eyes filled with anger. King Dumbledore sighed as he passed his hand over his face.

"They are. Do you think I want to see my youngest son snared on some human's hook?" Severus opened his mouth to reply, but the king did not want to hear anymore. "No, not another word from you, young man. As long as live in my seas, you will obey my rules!" Stunned at his father's ferocity, Severus couldn't stop the tears that flowed up and he swam out of the room, yelling his hatred for his father. The king stood there and he sighed. "Do you think I was a little too harsh?" He asked Minerva. The little red crab puffed up indignantly.

"Absolutely not, sire! Why, if Severus was my son, I would show him whose boss! None of this surface and other stuff." Minerva nodded and the King copied her, his mind deep in thought.

"Severus needs someone to watch over him, doesn't he?" The king asked slyly. The unsuspecting crab nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely, sire!"

"He needs constant supervision."

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over him and keep him out of trouble?"

"All the time!"

"And you are just the crab for it."

"Absolute- What?" The king smiled happily before shooing Minerva off. "How do I get myself in these situations?" The crab groaned as she scurried off.

* * *

"I don't see how humans could be so horrible like father says." Severus pondered, swimming along with Lucius. They didn't see the tiny crab following them stealthily. Severus swam to a rock and looked both ways before shoving it away to reveal a small cave. He swam inside and Lucius followed, his eyes looking for other fishes. However, the yellow fish missed the watching red crab that got in right before the rock slid closed again.

Severus sighed once more before placing his new dingybahole onto a small stand. He looked at it for a moment and smiled. "I don't understand how someone who makes such...wonderful things can be so horrible!" Lucius hmmed in agreement and Severus broke into a song.

"Look at this stuff  
isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the boy  
the boy who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking' around here you'd think  
Sure, he's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
Whad'ya call 'em?  
oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
What's that word again? street

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their young ones  
Bright young children  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
What's the word?  
burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world"

As Severus trailed off, his eyes looking wistfully at the paintings decorated throughout his cave, a loud clatter broke him out of his reverie. Turning, he saw an angry looking crab with his new babloobahoo in his mouth. "Minerva?"

* * *

That's the first chapter of my neeeew story! Again, please tell me if you would like a happy or sad ending and if you want a sequel. Or if you just hate the story, period. If you want a sad ending, it will be based off of the true fairy tale and if you want a happy one, it will be based off of the Disney version..THANK YOOOU!


	2. The Prince

Heeeeeello! This is the second chapter. I think there will be two more after this one before this story's done, so pllllllease tell me what type of ending you would prefer. Happy or angsty? Pick ooooone please! Anyways, happy reading!

* * *

"What would your father say if he knew about this?" Minerva groaned, tucking her head into her claws.

"You're not going to tell him, right?" Lucius piped up, looking at the silent prince worriedly. "You can't tell him, Minerva!" The red crab puffed up indignantly, taping the babloobahoo in her claws. As the crab began to retort, Severus let out an awe filled gasp. Lucius and Minerva looked up to see him staring wondrously at a shadow that had passed over the hole on top of the cave.

"What do you suppose-?" Severus muttered before swimming off, determination shining in his eyes.

"Severus! Severus!" Minerva shouted desperately as she watched the young prince swim away. Lucius looked at the furious crab before darting off after his best friend. "Lucius!" Minerva groaned as she began swimming after them. "Young ones these days!"

Up on the surface, Severus gasped with awe as he stared at the flashing lights that shot up. His face flushed with excitement, Severus almost didn't notice the silver seagull flying past him. "Hey there, Severus! Quite a show there, isn't it?" Severus turned and looked at the seagull before nodding. "ISN'T THIS GREAT?" Filius yelled. Severus, looking around cautiously, yanked his friend down.

"Shh, Filius! They'll hear us!" The prince hissed. Filius winked one beady eye before beaming.

"Right! We're being furtive! WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Severus grabbed the bird's beak before yanking him down. However, something caught his eye and he let go.

"I've never seen a human this close." Severus mused, staring at the tall male with his mouth on a gorldibo and jumping around with a furry animal. "He seems quite handsome, doesn't he?" Filius frowned a bit as he stared at the furry thing.

"I don't know about that. He seems kinda hairy and slobbery." Filius gave out a small squawk before settling himself on the ship's edge.

"Not that animal! The man playing the gorldibo!" Filius eyed the man once before letting out an indignant honk as a voice sounded near him.

"Please be silent, everyone! If I may have your attention please?" A tall male with small glasses and brown hair stepped up. Severus stared at him interestedly. "It is my honor to give our beloved Prince James a very special and somewhat expensive birthday present." The prince flushed faintly before laughing.

"Oh, Remus, you big ol' wolf, you shouldn't have!"

"I know, I know! Happy Birthday, James!" Remus clapped his hands twice and a huge statue of the prince was unveiled. The dog started growling at it menacingly and James let out an awkward laugh.

"Sirius, calm down boy! Um, thanks, Remus. It's, well, it's quite a present!"

"Yes, yes. I had it made a few months ago and I wished for it to be a wedding engagement present…" Remus trailed off and looked at James with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Remus! Don't tell me you're still mad because I rejected the princess of Beauxbaton?" James looked off into the distance before sighing wistfully. "I know there's somewhere out there for me, Remus, but I just haven't found them yet." Before Remus could reply, a huge gust of wind blew and the ship shook.

"Hurricane's coming!" A voice called from the back.

"Severus, watch out!" Lucius cried and the prince dove into the water to avoid the swerving ship. He watched from under the water as the ship caught on fire and the humans climbed onto a smaller ship. However, Severus couldn't see the prince anywhere.

"Lucius, where'd the prince go?" He asked worriedly. His yellow friend swam up and peered along with him.

"He's still on the ship!" Severus looked closer and gasped as he saw the prince trying to grab the shaggy black animal with him. Suddenly, the remaining parts of the ship fell and the prince was thrown overboard. "Oh, no!"

"Severus, wait!" The fish yelled, but Severus swam away, looking for the prince.

"Oh, no." The prince was floating near the bottom, his arms drifting lifelessly. Severus swam towards the prince, grabbed him by the arms, and stared swimming to shore. When he finally reached it, he gently laid the prince on the sand before caressing his face caringly. "Is he dead?" Severus asked worriedly. Filius flew next to him and placed his ear next to the human's foot.

"I think something's wrong! I don't hear a heartbeat!"

"Wait, he's breathing!" Severus beamed happily before singing softly to the prince.

"What would I give  
to live where you are?  
What would I pay  
to stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
smiling at me?

Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world"

Suddenly shouts could be heard and Severus dove back into the water before resurfacing behind a rock.

"Prince James!" Remus came running up along with a barking Sirius. The prince twitched a bit before waking up.

"Did you see someone here?" The prince looked around. Remus let out a laugh before shaking his head.

"Did you hit your head, my prince?" James shook his head before gazing out at the sea.

"I heard the most beautiful singing. Someone was here and I will find them." The prince declared, his eyes roaming his surroundings. Severus held back a childish giggle and listened closely as the prince was led away by Remus.

"Perhaps you swallowed a bit too much sea water?" Remus' voice grew fainter as they left the beach. Next to Severus, Minerva groaned and slapped her face with her claw.

"We'll just forget this whole thing ever happened. The King will never know and I will stay alive." She muttered as Severus stared at the distance happily.

"I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be part of your world." Severus whispered before diving back into the water, his two companions following. None of them noticed the pair of gleaming yellow eyes that watched them.

* * *

Deep below the ocean, a loud cackle escaped from Voldemort's mouth as he watched delightfully. "This is too easy. I just can't believe it! The child is in love with a human! And not only is he a human, he's a human prince! Ooh, I bet his daddy will love that. King Dumbledore's son will make a great trophy for me."

* * *

"What is he doing in there?" Glideroy whined as he waited outside the sibling's room. The rest of them, along with their father, were idling drifting with him. Sighing, Poppy swam up and rapped on the door sharply.

"Severus, dear, it's time to go!" Severus emerged, humming a small tune. His face glowed happily and he floated passed his siblings.

"What's with him lately?" Horace grumbled as he stuffed another cake into his mouth. Severus smiled serenely before nodding to his siblings.

"Morning!" His smile grew wider as he swam out of their sights. Poppy sighed before rolling her eyes.

"Oh, he's got it bad." She tsked.

"What? What does he have?" King Dumbledore looked at his eldest bewilderedly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rolanda scoffed before explaining. "Severus is in loooooove~" She sang. The King frowned before a smile lit up.

"Severus is in love!"

* * *

Minerva groaned as she paced around. "So far, he hasn't found out yet. But it will be hard keeping a secret like this from him." Above the crab, Severus plucked another petal off the flower, frowning.

"He loves me not." Dropping it, Severus turned his attention to the last petal before ginning. "He loves me! I knew it!" Severus laughed elatedly before shoving the stem under Minerva's nose. "See? Oh, I have to see him tonight. Wait. I don't know where he lives though. I bet Filius would!"

"Now look here-"

"I'll swim to his castle and then Lucius will splash around to get his attention and then-"

"You magically become a human, hm? Listen here, Severus. The human world is a mess. This is your home!" Minerva looks around and spies a hollow rock on the ground. Banging a beat on it, she began singing.

"The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
_[Yeah]_  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea!"

Minerva, along with thirty or so fished threw their fins out at the end, their faces filled with anticipation. However, the prince was nowhere to be seen.

"Severus? Severus? Oh, someone has to nail this boy's fins to the ground." The other fishes let out an irritated murmur as they left the poor crab. Suddenly, a small seahorse swam by, shouting for Minerva.

"The King requests your presence!" He panted. Minerva gulped loudly before exclaiming.

"He knows!"

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed this second chapter. There's two songs in here which is partially why it's so loooooong. BTW, PLEASE PLEASE vote and tell me what kind of ending you would prefer this story to have. Do you want it based off of Disney's version of the brothers' version? Thaaaanks!


	3. The Sea Sorcerer

Hello, my dear readers! So I wrote in two days, sorry if it seemed rushed. However, here's a little present before the New Year! Hope you guys have great New Year's resolutions thought out and all that. This seems kind of short since most of it's the song and all that. Oh! Before I forget, sorry for Voldemort's OOCness...Anyways, enjoy reading!

* * *

In his throne room, King Dumbledore sat there, contemplating his son's love interests. "I wonder if he has fallen for one of the young choir girls. Oh, who could the lucky merperson be?" He laughed softly before spying the small form of his trusted advisor. "Minerva, come in!" The crab shakily walked in, her legs shaking.

"Yes your majesty?" She asked in a squeaky voice. Clearing her throat, she laughed awkwardly. "I mean, yes your majesty?"

"Now, Minerva, I am a little concerned about Severus. Hasn't he been acting a little..strange?" Minerva froze and gulped loudly, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Strange?"

"Yes. He has been floating around, humming, day dreaming..You haven't noticed? I know you're keeping something from me about Severus..being in love.." The king looked at his advisor, amused. "_Minerva_…"

"I'm sorry sire! I tried to stop her! But she wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from the humans-"

"HUMANS? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" The King roared, his face filled with fury.

"Ha ha ha..Who said anything about humans?"

* * *

"Lucius, what is this all about?" Severus panted as he followed his yellow friend. The blonde fish was swimming around happily, leading Severus to the cave.

"You'll see! It's a surprise!" As Severus swam through the opening, he couldn't contain his gasp of awe.

"Lucius, you didn't! How did you? When?" Severus began rambling, his shock and joy overriding his speech function.

"Found it laying around so I figured you would like it. Surprise!"

"Oh, it looks just like him!" Severus beamed and swam closer to the statue of the prince. "Hello there, James." He let out a small giggle and turned, gasping when he saw the thunderous look on the Sea King's face. "Daddy!"

"I consider myself a reasonable king. I set rules and I expect for them to be obeyed!" Severus bit his lip and swam closer, a pleading look on his face.

"But daddy!"

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" King Dumbledore could not stop the murderous flash in his eyes and Minerva cowered, very afraid for the young prince.

"I had too, I couldn't just-"

"Contact between the merpeople and the humans is strictly forbidden! I know that, you know that, EVERYONE knows that!"

"He would have died!" Severus couldn't stop the small tears forming in his eyes at the thought of that.

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him."

"I don't need to! Humans are all the same, they're murderers, savages, spineless fools!"

"But I love him!" King Dumbledore stumbled back, disbelief on his face.

"You're a merman and he's a human!" AT Severus' fierce and stubborn look, the king gripped his trident tightly. "So help me, Severus, I am going to get through to you and if this is the only way, so be it!" The king raised his trident and slashed at the room, ignoring his youngest cries and pleas. All the objects in the room began to crumble and break as the king's magic touched them. The king turned towards the statue, the last thing intact.

"No daddy, no! Don't, please don't!" Ignoring Severus' cries, the king brought his trident down in one deathly arc and the statue of Severus' love collapsed into pieces. Severus fell down beside the statue and began sobbing, his heart breaking and the king, ashamed at his anger, left the prince to mourn by himself. Minerva crept up, hoping to console the prince, but a harsh rejection sent her scurrying away with Lucius in tow.

Alone in the cave, Severus began cradling the broken head of the prince. He was disturbed by two creepy voices muttering above the cave.

"Poor, poor child." A nasally voice drawled out and Severus looked up, curious.

"Poor, wittle boy." A mocking, yet still creepy, voice giggled. Severus dropped the prince's head as he sat up.

"He has a serious problem."

"If only we could help." A high pitched titter rang through the cave and Severus swam a bit closer, his heart thumping loudly.

"Ah, but there is something!"

"Who are you?" Severus asked, his eyes making out the long figures of the two.

"Don't be scared."

"We're representing someone who could heeeeeelp you." The baby like voice giggled again.

"Just imagine-" The two said in unison and swam into the cave with him. Their golden eyes contrasted with their black bodies greatly.

"You're prince-"

"And you-"

"Together forever." The two finished together and Severus backed away, his mind going in circles.

"I don't…understand."

"Voldemort has great powers." The nasally voice said.

"The sea sorcerer? That's just- No! Get out of here!"

"Suit yourself."

"It was just a suggestion." One of them flicked their tail and the prince's head came tumbling towards the young prince. As they began swimming away, Severus made his decision.

"Wait." They turned to him, they're golden eyes glinting wickedly.

"Yeeeeees?"

Outside of the cave, Lucius was sniffling, his heart going out to his friend. "Poor Severus."

"I didn't mean to tell! It was an accident!" Minerva defended herself. A shadow passed over them and they looked up to see Severus swimming away with two abnormally big eels. "Severus, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Voldemort."

"WHAT? Severus, no! No, he's a demon, a monster!"

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Minerva recoiled at the harsh tone of the prince.

"But…but…Lucius, come on!" The two began following the young prince.

* * *

"This way." The plumper one motioned with his tail and Severus swam in. However, he stopped when he felt a pull on his tail. Looking down, he saw some kind of ashy looking plant with a pleading face.

"Ah, Bellatrix and Wormtail. Where is our guest? Come child, you mustn't lurk in doorways! It's quite rude." Voldemort turned from where he was resting and Severus swam in, his eyes still on the pitiful things. "Now then. You're here because you're in love with that er, prince fellow, right? And you want to meet him. Well, the solution to your problem is quite simple. You have to become human."

"Is-is that possible?" Severus looked at the sorcerer and he beamed, his red eyes glowing.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." The sorcerer laughed loudly and start singing.

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch  
True? Yes

And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed  
_[Pathetic]_

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Voldemort please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls"

"Now here's the deal, prince. I'll make you a potion that'll turn you into a human for three days. Three days, no more, no less. However, before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get the prince to fall in love with you. He has to kiss you, but not just any kiss. The kiss of true love. If that happens, then you'll remain a human forever and you'll live happily ever after. But if it doesn't, you'll be turned back into a merman and you'll belong to me." Minerva made a sound of disapproval and the two eels silenced her with their tails.

"But if I become a human, I'll never see my father or my brothers and sisters again." Voldemort made a sound of pity before laughing loudly.

"But you'll get your prince. And we haven't even discussed the payment yet!"

"But I don't have anything." The prince replied, his mind going over his meager possessions.

"I'm not asking for much. Just your voice."

"My voice?"

"You got that right. No singing, no talking, no nothing."

"But how will I-"

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Voldemort laughed before breaking into a song again.

"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a person who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For people not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's he who holds his tongue who gets his man

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy man  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad  
But true  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!"  
The sorcerer laughed and whispered to his pets. "Bellatrix, Wormtail, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll!" He conjured up a contract and Severus, his brain telling him no, but his heart telling him yes, signed it. Voldemort, practically oozing with joy, raised his hands up and began chanting.

"Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea.  
Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,  
La voce to me!  
Now . . . sing!" Severus opened his mouth and started singing his voice coming out loud and strong. The sorcerer's magic reached for his voice and slowly, Severus' voice began leaving him. His voice floated to the small necklace on Voldemort's neck and he began cackling as Severus' tail began splitting into legs. Minerva and Lucius swam up and grabbed the writhing prince before dashing to the surface.

Annnnnnd cut! Tada! Here's the newest chapter of this story! So far I have been urged to write the ending like the Disney version, so I probably will be writing it like that unless someone wants it written like the original version. Anyways, thanks for reading and HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	4. The Second Day

Hello, my dear readers! I'm soooo sorry for the lack of updates (although I think it was only a month), but here's another story! Now, this story has gone on longer than I expected, but I think it might be because of the songs...which I couldn't just leave out! Anyyyyyywaaaays! I predict that this story will only have one more chapter after this AND then if people want, I will make a sequel! Of course, it might be some time because I still need to finish my other story...Which I don't know when will happen. ANYWAYS! Happy reading!

Oh yeah, I don't own this, blah blah blah. :]

* * *

"Well, look what the sharks dragged in! Look at you! There's something different somehow. I got it! Did you cut your hair?" Filius looked expectantly at the gasping young prince. Severus glared at the bird and shook his head. "Let me think. Did you get a new shell on your necklace?" The bird hopped onto Severus' new legs and Minerva slapped her face with her claw. The prince shook his head, faint amusement rising in him. Finally, the crab could take it no longer.

"He's got legs, you buffoon! He traded his voice for legs. "

"Oh. I knew that." Filius mumbled, his wing rising up to scratch his head.

"Severus has been turned into a human. He has to get the prince to fall in love with him and he has to kiss him." Severus ignored the babbling form his companions and pushed himself up, trying to get use to his new assets.

"And he only has three days! Just look at him! He has legs, for crying out loud! What would his father say? I'll tell you what he'll say! He'll say he wants crab for dinner! I'm going to march myself back home right now and tell him-" Severus grabbed the crab, panic in his eyes, and he shook his head. "Don't shake your head at me, young man! I'm taking you home and we'll tell the king and he'll fix it and you can..go..back..to being miserable for the rest of your life." Minerva trailed off as she stared into the dark eyes of the prince. "Fine I'll help you." The prince's eyes lit up, but he turned his head, trying to hide it.

"Now first off, you gotta dress like a human!" Filius squawked and he dragged a long piece of fabric over. He threw one end over Severus' right shoulder and wrapped the rest around the prince's slim figure before stepping back. "Ooh la la! That's it! Work it!" Severus glared at the bird and he coughed. "Right." Suddenly, a loud bark announced their visitors and Lucius, Minerva, and Filius disappeared, leaving Severus to run from the black dog.

"Sirius! Sirius!" A loud shout followed the dog and Severus bit his lip, his heart pounding. He dashed onto a nearby rock and tried to dodge the enthusiastic tongue of the dog. "Woah!" The prince grabbed the shaggy dog and pulled him back before looking at Severus. "I'm sorry if this barmy old coot scared you. He's harmless, really- You seem really familiar. Have we met before?' Severus nodded happily and the prince's face lit up.

"I knew it! You're the person I've been looking for, right? What's your name?" Severus opened his mouth, but no sound came out. "Wait, you can't speak? Oh, then you can't be who I thought..Never mind, are you hurt?" Severus grew agitated and he waved his arms around, trying to get the dim witted prince to understand. However, his arm motions were too much and he fell into the prince's arms.

"Woah, woah! Easy there. You must have been through a lot. Don't worry, I'll help you. Follow me."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE

Severus didn't want to admit it, but he loved the bubbles in the bath. The bubbles brought out the little kid in him and he couldn't help but play with them. "Oh, washed up from a shipwreck, poor thing." Molly, a sweet and plump woman, shook her head and frowned when she saw the dirty cloth that had accompanied the young man. "I'll just..get this washed for you." She chuckled awkwardly before dumping the cloth somewhere.

Down in the laundry room, Minerva was trying to look for Severus. As the long piece of cloth fell on her body, she was scooped up and placed into the water. "Well you must have heard about the girl!" The women tittered and she dunked Minerva into the soapy water.

"Well, Hannah said-" And Minerva could only hear the bubbling around herself as she was dunked once again. "But when had she ever gotten anything right?"

"Madame, please-" Minerva tried to stop them, but she was dunked once more, water cutting off her speaking.

"..not my idea of a fiancée for the prince! If the prince is looking for a partner, I know a couple of willing-" Minerva dove out of the clothes and ran away, ending up inside the kitchen. She gazed inside the room and fainted, the stench of fish being cook overwhelming her.

* * *

"Oh, James, be reasonable! Young men don't just show up in the middle of the ocean, rescuing people, and then vanishing into oblivion like..like-" Remus chuckled.

"I know, Remmy, but I'm telling you! He's real and I'm going to find him and then I'm going to marry him." The two of them were so engrossed in their conversation, they failed to notice a clean and washed Severus decked out in a new suit and hiding behind the curtain.

"Go on dearie!" Molly beamed as she pushed Severus in. The young prince walked towards the duo, his eyes scanning the table briefly.

"Isn't he a beauty?" Remus whispered to James.

"You look…handsome." James coughed loudly and looked away, a red blush coming onto his cheeks. He pulled out a chair for Severus and they both sat down.

"Ah yes, sit, sit. You must be starving! Let me help you there." Remus pushed Severus' chair in and the young prince's eyes fell on the pointy dingybahole. He lifted it up and began running it through his black hair and the other occupants stared at him. Severus blushed heavily and placed the dingybahole down again, fully embarrassed and confused. However, he forgot his embarrassment as his eyes fell onto the babloobahoo and he extended his hand. "Ah this? This is a very fine pipe indeed. Would you like to try?" Remus handed Severus the pipe and the young prince blew as hard as he could into it, causing the ashes inside to spray all over Remus' face. The sandy haired man stood there and blinked rapidly as Severus covered his mouth in shock.

"Hahahaha!" The prince sniggered loudly before coughing and looking to the side. "Ahem, sorry Remus."

"Why, James! This is the first time I've heard you laugh in weeks!" Molly beamed at him happily. Remus grunted uncomfortably and sighed.

"Yes, yes, very amusing. Molly, what's for dinner?" The red haired woman grinned and chuckled.

"Oh, you'll love it! Chef's cooking his specialty: stuffed crabs!"

LIIIIINE

Minerva stared at the humming cook with wide eyes as he pranced around the room, chopping heads off of fish. The man took a deep breath before bursting into a song.

"Les poissons  
Les poissons  
How I love les poissons  
Love to chop  
And to serve little fish  
First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out the bones  
Ah mais oui  
Ca c'est toujours delish  
Les poissons  
Les poissons  
Hee hee hee  
Hah hah hah  
With the cleaver I hack them in two  
I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
God, I love little fishes  
Don't you?

Here's something for tempting the palate  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet  
Then you slash through the skin  
Give the belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause that makes it taste nice  
Zut alors, I have missed one!

Sacre bleu  
What is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab?  
Quel dommage  
What a loss  
Here we go in the sauce  
Now some flour, I think  
Just a dab  
Now I stuff you with bread  
It don't hurt 'cause you're dead  
And you're certainly lucky you are  
'Cause it's gonna be hot  
In my big silver pot  
Toodle loo mon poisson  
Au revoir!" The man spotted Minerva hiding under the slice of lettuce and grabbed her, trying to fling her into the pot of boiling water. She clamped her claws on him and jumped away, ducking into the plate of finished food as he hopped around, knocking over plates.

Outside the kitchen, Molly froze when she heard the huge crash. "I better see what Arthur is up to." She chuckled nervously before disappearing. Looking into the kitchen, she was shocked to see Arthur bending over and looking into cabinets.

"Come out here, you little pipsqueak!" He yelled. Molly rolled her eyes before stepping behind him.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Arthur jumped up and hit his head on the cabinet.

"Uh, you see, I was just- There was-" As Arthur looked into the unamused eyes of Molly, he obediently stood up and shuffled back to the stove.

Outside, Remus was trying to convince James to bring Severus on a tour around the kingdom. "I bet our young guest would enjoy seeing the kingdom, Prince James." James jerked himself upright from where he was staring at Severus and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" At that moment, Molly wheeled in the food and the tray tilted to show Minerva. Spying her, Severus gestured to her and she ducked back in.

"You need to stop moping around." Remus said as he lifted his plate's cover to reveal Minerva. Severus lifted his and the crab scuttled over and he slammed in back on.

"Easy, Remus, easy. If he's interested, alright. How about it? Are you in?" Severus nodded enthusiastically and the prince grinned.

"Wonderful! Let's eat now before this crab wanders off my plate." Remus said as he looked down to find his crab missing. Severus couldn't stop the smirk that showed up when he saw the flabbergasted expression of the man.

LIIIIIIIIINE

"The plan for tomorrow is to get that prince of yours to kiss you!" Minerva cried as she paced back and forth on the rail of the balcony. Severus rolled his eyes before looking at the place where James and Sirius were running around.

"Come here boy!" James shouted, trying to catch the furry dog. He sighed loudly before looking up and waving at Severus. Severus blushed heavily, waved back, and stepped back inside, trying to hide away.

"This has got to be the most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate this young man!" Severus nodded frantically and Minerva sighed. "Now, remember. You have to look your best and you have to flutter your eyelashes like this." Minerva flickered her eyelashes rapidly and Severus crawled into the bed, his eyes slipping close. "You gotta-" Minerva turned and saw Severus sleeping soundly. "You're a hopeless child, you know that? Completely hopeless." She muttered as she crawled into the bed next to him.

* * *

King Dumbledore swam around his throne room restlessly, his mind on his missing son. A seahorse swam in and he stopped, hope on his face. "Any sign of them?"

"No, your majesty. We searched everywhere. There's been no sign of your son- or Minerva." The king flared up and pointed his finger at the sky.

"Keep searching then! Leave no rock unturned, no coral unexplored! Find them! Let no one in the kingdom sleep until he is safe at home!" The seahorse sighed wearily before bowing.

"Yes sire." King Dumbledore moaned and continued pacing.

"What have I done? What have I done?"

* * *

When Severus woke up, James had a carriage out already. He dashed in to the carriage and hopped in, his excitement showing. The prince laughed before getting on with him and flicking the reins. Severus was mesmerized by the bustling people in the village and he couldn't help but squirm around (and hang upside down from the carriage).

As the two drove pass the water, Lucius popped his head up. "Any kissing yet?" Minerva shook her head from her perch next to Severus.

"None yet."

"Oh." Later, as the two went dancing, Filius flew over Lucius.

"Yo, any kissing yet?" Shaking his yellow head sadly, Lucius denied it. "Well, the better get cracking." They began to leave the town, Severus driving, and the two almost crashed.

"Whoa!" James yelled as Severus forced the horse to jump over a small cliff. Once James calmed down, he gave Severus directions to a nearby lagoon where the two got in boat and began rowing. Lucius, Minerva, and Filius hid behind some weeds to watch.

" Move over. Your feathers are in the way!" Lucius hissed to Filius. The bird smiled apologetically and shifted over.

"Nothing's happening yet. There's only one day left and that boy isn't puckering up! This calls for some romantic vocal stimulation. Stand back." Filius fluffed himself up before opening his mouth and warbling horribly. Inside the small rowboat, Severus cringed and the prince shuddered.

"Someone should find that animal and put him out of his misery!" He laughed and Severus nodded in agreement. Minerva groaned loudly before yanking Filius back down angrily.

"Amateurs! If you want to do something, you have to do it yourself." She mumbled as she broke a reed off. She waved it around and motioned to the animals in the pond. "Percussion…Strings….Wings…Words." The little crab began singing.

"There you see him  
Sitting there across the way  
he don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the boy." The prince turned around and searched for the voice.

"Did you hear something?" Severus shook his head rapidly, mentally thanking Minerva.

"Yes, you want him  
Look at him, you know you do  
Possible he wants you too  
there is one way to ask him  
it don't take a word  
not a single word  
Go on and kiss the boy

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the boy." The prince put down his oar and stared at Severus deeply.

"You know, I feel really bad about not knowing your name. Can I try to guess?" Severus nodded and the prince began. "Well, is it…Hubert?" Severus made a face and shook his head. "Ok, no. How about…Richard? Louis?" Minerva pulled up to him.

"Severus. His name is Severus."

"Severus?" The sea prince nodded happily. "That's an exotic name. Ok, Severus." Minerva smirked and began singing again.

"Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
he don't say a word  
And he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the boy

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the boy  
You've got to kiss the boy  
You wanna kiss the boy  
You've gotta kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy." As the two princes got closer and closer, the boat tipped and they fell out, the mood lost. Minerva groaned and face…clawed.

"Woah! I got you!" James said as he steadied the dripping wet Severus. The two began walking away, their minds on their wet clothing.

Unbeknownst to them, deep below the sea, Voldemort sat in his cave, laughing cruelly as he watched from his magical orb. "Good job, Bellatrix and Wormtail." He hissed.

* * *

Prince James stood on the beach, playing the soft melody with his flute. He thought about his mysterious savior and the dark eyed Severus. Behind him, Remus walked up and began talking.

"James, if I may say, far better than any dream person, is the one of flesh and blood, the one right before your eyes." James sighed and looked at Severus' window before throwing his flute away. He began walking back when a familiar voice began singing from the far end of the beach. His eyes glowed and he fell into a trance, the magic winning over him.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading! Another chapter will be up...soonish (I hope). Lalalala! Oh, but I have ELA things I have to do, like memorize Shakespeare...So it might be awhile, might now... :]


	5. Last Day

And here is the LAST chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this! I apologize if the characters seem OOCish. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Ba da da daaaa. Ba da da daaaa." Filius hummed happily as he flew into Severus' room. "Severus! Severus! Wake up, I just heard the news!" The seagull squawked as he hopped around the dark hair. Minerva opened one eye grouchily before rolling away.

"What is this idiot blabbing on about?" Filius chuckled and jumped around.

"As if you didn't know. The whole town's talking about how the prince got hitched! You know, he's getting married! I just wanted to wish you good luck. I'll catch you later, wouldn't miss it for the world!" The seagull twirled around and took off. Severus jumped up happily and ran outside, pausing to check his reflection. Dashing to the main hallway, he paused when he saw a strange girl with vibrant red hair holding onto James' arm.

"Well uh, James. It seems like I was mistaken. The mystery person of your does exist. And- she is lovely." Remus coughed as he extended a hand out.

"Lily and I wish to be married right away." James stared straight ahead and Severus choked back a cry.

"Why, of course James, but these things take time and-"

"This afternoon, Remus. The wedding ship departs at sunset.."

"Oh, very well." Remus sighed and Severus ran away, not noticing the evil look Lily sent him.

A few hours passed and Severus sat on the tier, tears escaping his eyes. Lucius and Minerva sat next to him, not sure what to do.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Filius flew around, humming happily as he searched for his friend. Suddenly, he hears a voice that sounded very familiar singing.

"What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine Things are working out according to my ultimate design Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!" A loud cackle was heard afterwards and Filius peeked inside the window, gasping when he saw the red eye reflection of the Sea Sorcerer.

"I- I gotta tell Severus!" He flies back to Severus and lands in front of him, wheezing for breath, "Severus, you...won't believe what I saw! I was flying- Of course I was flying- and there- there was a mirror! And uh, and the Sea Sorcerer, she was…watching the mirror- and she was singing with a pair of stolen pipes!" He waddled up to the prince and grabbed him. "Do you hear what I'm telling you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA SORCERER IN DISGUISE!"

Minerva looked at the seagull suspiciously. "Are you sure about this?"

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!"

"What are we going to do?" Lucius swam around, agitated. Severus looked at the faraway ship, remembering what Voldemort had told him.

"Before the sun sets on the third day." He mouthed along with it before shaking his head. Without thinking, he dove into the water, almost drowning under the weight of his suit. Minerva hopped onto the mass of barrels before cutting the string, giving Severus a barrel to hold onto.

"Severus, grab onto to that. Lucius, get him to the boat as fast as you can!" Lucius nodded determinedly before looping the rope around his body.

"I'll try."

"I have to get to the Sea King and tell him about this." Minerva jumped into the water and Filius flapped around.

"What do I do?"

"You-you find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" Filius stood there in silence before nodding/

"Stall the wedding? What am I- I GOT IT!" The bird took off, cawing for help from the other animals. "MOVE IT, LET'S GO! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" One by one, they followed him, birds flying behind him, fishes swimming below. The group began heading for the ship.

On the ship, Sirius growled at Lily who sneered and aimed a kick at him. She smirked when he cowered away and lopped her arm into James'.

"Do you, dearly beloved-"

Severus gasped loudly as he heard the beginning of the speech. Lucius panted and swam harder. "Don't…worry Sev…We're…gonna make it...We're almost...there…"

Hearing that, Lily snarled and cried out. "Yes, yes!" The priest blinked at her slowly before turning to the prince.

"Yes, um. Do you, James, take Lily, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." James replied, his eyes still glazed over. The priest opened his mouth again, but suddenly Lily was bombarded with birds. She batted them away ferociously, but more and more came, each of them pulling on her hair and dress.

"Get off of me, you slimy little-"With on violent tug from Filius, the seashell containing Severus' (who was now on the ship, dripping wet) voice. It fell and broke, everyone stopping as the golden notes reached for its owner.

As his voice returned to him, Severus smiled with pleasure and Prince James gasped, the spell broken. "Severus?"

"James." Severus tested it out, his grin growing bigger.

"You-you're the one! You can talk!" Severus' face fell and he glared at the prince.

"James, get away from her!" Lily cried, her face becoming shocked when she (he) heard her old voice.

"It was you all the time." James blinked rapidly and Severus frowned.

"Good thing I didn't fall in love with him for his intelligence." He whispered to the side before rushing to his side. "Yes, I wanted to tell you, but-"James scooped him into his arms and held him tight.

"NOOOOO!" Lily screamed as the two bent closer to each other. However, her scream of outrage quickly turned into a cry of delight when the sun began sinking. Severus gasped in pain as he felt his legs changing back. Lily changed back into Voldemort and he cackled loudly. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Severus looked sadly at the shocked prince and held his arms to him. "So long, lover boy!" The sea sorcerer cackled as he grabbed Severus and jumped off.

Under the water, Severus struggled to get away from Voldemort. "Poor little prince. It's not really you I'm after. No, I want a bigger fish." The red eyed sorcerer laughed and was stopped short when the king pulled up, Minerva glaring from his side.

"Voldemort, stop!"

"Why, King Dumbledore! Hahahaha! How ARE you?" He laughed maniacally and the king frowned.

"Let him go." Voldemort threw his head back and laughed.

"Not a CHANCE! He's mine now. We made a deal." He held up the contract between the two and Severus almost cried.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't know!" King Dumbledore took his trident and threw a ray at it; the contract glowing brightly with sparks when it hit.

"See! The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. Of course, I always was a man with an eye for a bargain. The son of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. But - I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better…" The sorcerer leered at the King and he looked faintly sick.

Up on the surface, Remus looked at Kames trying to row a boat. "Pray tell, what are you doing?"

"I let him get away from me once, I'm not about to let it happen again!" James shouted and pushed the oars. The boat tilted and he shrieked.

"Yes, I admire your bravery, but you don't know how to row." Remus shook his head. "Proud, but slow." He murmured softly. James let out a yell of frustration before whistling.

"Sirius!" The dog bounded out and jumped onto the boat. James fished for something in his pocket before pulling out a chain and placing it around the dog's neck. With a bright flash, the dog was transformed into a man. "Good to see you, row this boat for me!" James pumped his fist and Sirius stared at him blankly.

"I'm a dog. And you want me to row?"

"You're my fairy dogfather! DO SOMETHING!" Sirius groaned before reaching over. He began rowing and James grinned.

"Hopefully it's not too late yet." Remus sighed before turning away. It was a good thing James was handsome for he was not very competent.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was staring at the King with glee. "So, do we have a deal?" King Dumbledore looked from his trident, to the contract, then to his shrinking son, before back to Voldemort. What to do, what to do? He could lose his precious son to the evil Voldemort…or his entire kingdom. Frowning slightly, he looked at the sad countenance on Severus' face before sighing.

"I didn't want kids, but Miranda insisted." He muttered before raising his trident. He signed his name reluctantly and Voldemort cackled loudly. Severus suddenly transformed back into his old self while King Dumbledore began shrinking and shriveling. His crown fell around him and Severus dashed to the gray plant.

"Oh no!" Voldemort grabbed the trident and the crown, the energy seeping into him. Minerva shivered as the maniac cackled.

"AT LAST! IT'S MINE!" Voldemort boomed. Severus glared at him and threw a rock.

"You monster!" Besides him, Minerva smacked herself and shook her head.

"Don't fool with me, you brat!" Voldemort raised the trident again but a harpoon struck him in the arm. "ARGH!" Turning, Severus gasped when he saw the fierce expression James had.

"JAMES, LOOK OUT!" Severus cried when he saw the furious expression Voldemort had. The prince turned around and swam to the surface, Voldemort commanding Bellatrix and Wormtail to follow him. As they darted around the prince, Voldemort raised the trident and aimed for him. Seeing that, Severus swam towards and knocked it aside just as Voldemort fired. The blast hit the two eels and they turned to dust.

"My poopsies! My poor babies!" He cried out. Severus paid him no heed and swam to the prince, pulling him to the surface.

"You have to get away from here!"

"No, I won't leave you!" Severus smiled bitterly at him and they both gasped as a something pushed them out of the water. Looking down, they saw the growing Sea Sorcerer and Severus jumped off, James quickly following.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS!" Voldemort cried out, aiming the trident at Severus.

"Look out!" James pushed him aside and the blast missed them.

"NOW I'M THE RULER OF THE SEA! THE WAVES OBEY MY EVERY WHIM! THE SEA AND ALL ITS SPOILS BOW TO MY POWER!" He waved the trident and a whirlpool started, the broken ships all rising to the surface. Severus gets caught in the whirlpool and falls to the bottom. Seeing that, James swam for one of the ships, jumping on it. Voldemort laughed evilly as he pointed the trident at the helpless sea prince. "So much for true love." He laughed once more and just as he was about to fire, James steered the ship and it stabbed the Sea Sorcerer. "AAAAAAH!" A huge blast erupted from Voldemort and James is flung into the water, Sirius rowing up and grabbing him. The waves pushed the two back to shore and everything calmed down.

* * *

Severus sighed as he watched James walking along the shore. A few weeks had passed since the fight and Atlantica had been in chaos. Finally, it died down and Severus was finally free to go back to watching the prince. He sighed as the prince turned around.

"He really loves him, doesn't he?" King Dumbledore asked Minerva as they both stalked the prince from faraway. Minerva nodded and puffed herself up.

"It's like I've always said. Children should be free to lead their own lives." The king raised an eyebrow.

"_You've _always said that?" Minerva laughed awkwardly and the King sighed. "I guess there's only one problem left."

"And what's that, your majesty?" The king smiled sadly at her before waving his trident.

"How much I'm going to miss him." The blast hit Severus and the young prince gasped as he felt the magic. He looked back to his father before smiling his thanks. Severus dove into the water and came up on the shore wearing clothes. James turned around when he heard movement and Severus ran to him, the two meeting in a kiss…

And later they broke the kiss to shouts of joy as they were finally married. Sirius (now back into dog form) jumped at the two and showered them with barks of happiness. Minerva smiled from where he was on the table before jumping away as a huge butcher knife came down on her. She leapt at Arthur and clamped her claws on his nose. The man howled in pain and Minerva jumped back into the sea where she bowed to everyone.

"Thank you, thank you." The king laughed humorously before creating a wave to lift him up to his son.

"Thank you, daddy." Severus whispered as they hugged. Below them, all the citizens of Atlantica clapped as the people on the boat cheered. Together, they all sang a small song together.

"Now we can walk,  
Now we can run,  
Now we can stay all day in the sun.  
Just you and me,  
And I can be,  
Part of your world."

* * *

TADA! Sorry if it was a little short...BUT! A sequel may be coming up soooooon...Tell me who you want Harry to be paired with...BUT NO DRARRY! And it doesn't have to be slash! Thanks for reading this story everyone! Looooves you!


End file.
